Oliver Battersby
Oliver Benjamin Battersby' is the son of Leanne Battersby and Steve McDonald, conceived as the result of a one-night stand in June 2016. He currently lives at 12 Victoria Court with Leanne and her partner Nick Tilsley. Biography Leanne and Steve had a one night stand in June 2016 when Steve had briefly separated from his wife Michelle Connor. Leanne was surprised to discover she was pregnant as she had previously been told her chances of conceiving naturally were low following a miscarriage in 2011. Steve wanted nothing to do with the unborn child, choosing instead to remain with Michelle whilst Leanne got back together with her ex-husband Nick Tilsley. A mutual agreement was made between Leanne, Nick and Steve that Nick would be presented as the baby's biological father to their respective families and friends. A few weeks after Oliver's conception, Michelle also became pregnant with Steve's baby, however she went into labour at just 23 weeks and gave birth to a stillborn son she named Ruairi McDonald in January 2017. These events intensified Steve and Leanne's guilt over their deception. Oliver was born in the lift of the Victoria Court flats on 20th February 2017 while Leanne and her stepsister Toyah were trapped inside during a power cut. Toyah delivered the baby with the help of the townsfolk who were waiting outside. A few days after Oliver's birth, Nick's family, still believing Nick to be the biological father, celebrated the new arrival at the Bistro. During the event a minor scuffle took place which left Steve holding the baby. Unable to hide his true feelings about his son anymore, Steve confessed to Michelle in front of Nick's family that he was Oliver's real father. Michelle responded by furiously hitting Leanne and telling her that Oliver should have died instead of Ruairi. She also locked customers inside her and Steve's pub, the Rovers Return Inn, and demanded a divorce from him. Having now lost his wife for good, Steve was determined not to lose his son. Despite hostile resistance from Nick, Steve was able to persuade Leanne to give him partial custody of Oliver while also including his name on the birth certificate. Nick became increasingly spiteful towards Steve, but after nearly dying in quicksand, Nick apologised and decided he could no longer play father figure to Oliver. Nick ended his relationship with Leanne and left Weatherfield. When Leanne had to give up her tenancy on the Victoria Court flat, she and Oliver moved into the Rovers Return Inn which had been purchased by Toyah and Peter. After they split and Peter sold the Rovers to Johnny Connor in August 2018, they were forced to move to a flat on Tile Street. In October, Oliver was a page boy at his father's wedding to Tracy Barlow which ended in disaster when a second one night stand between Steve and Leanne was publicly revealed and Leanne was involved in a road accident on her way back from the venue. With Leanne critically ill in hospital, Nick was summoned as he was still listed as her emergency phone contact. As Leanne recovered she reunited with Nick and they moved back to Victoria Court with Oliver. Background information *Oliver has been played by twins Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham since his birth in February 2017 with Toby Catley also appearing in the role from February to July 2017. Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses See also *Full list of appearances Category:Current Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters in television